Gift of Destiny
by Ella Anders
Summary: "We came here because the last fairy of Earth is in danger, she doesn't even know it yet but she needs our help." Bloom paused as she placed a hand on Kim's shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Kim, the last fairy of Earth… she's you." AU
1. Prologue

**Gift of Destiny**

**Summary: "We came here because the last fairy of Earth is in danger, she doesn't even know it yet but she needs our help." Bloom paused as she placed a hand on Kim's shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Kim, the last fairy of Earth… she's you."AU**

**Disclaimer: Kim Possible is owned by Disney and Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I, the author, do not own anything nor profit from anything. Please note my personal views and options are not reflected in this work of fan fiction, please read and review.**

**Author's Note: This story is an AU version of Kim Possible and Winx Club season four for various reasons. In this story Kim is the last fairy of Earth rather than Roxy and the story is set in Middleton. Please note that chapter one starts shortly after the first two episodes of season four of Winx Club. Except, of course the Tree of Life informs them the last fairy of Earth lives in Middleton.**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

The six fairies known as the Winx Club shuffled down a long corridor leading towards their newly assigned living quarters in the teacher's wing. As the tight knit group of fairies advanced Alfea students stopped and stared, some even whispered to one another inquiring if they had heard about the Winx losing the battle that had happened a couple days before when the Enchantix fairies combated against the Wizards of Black Circle. And untimely lost. But now wasn't the time to worry about the options of young students- no, the Winx had been assigned a brand-new mission and for that they needed all of their strength, wasting it gossip would only bit them latter.

The last fairy of Earth was in great danger, and she didn't even know it yet. And only the Winx could protect her from the treat of the wizards. Failure wasn't an option. For if they did all of fairy kind would pay. Just thinking about that send a series of cold chills down Bloom's spine, the Wizards of the Black Circle where vicious and blood thirsty and she knew if she or any of her friends let down their guard down for even a instance they could and would not hastate to rip off her fairy wings and dispose of her. After all that is what they did to the Earth fairies centuries ago. The red head's heart began to beat faster as images from Faragonda's presentation flash across her mind. If she hadn't had Flora standing two feet in front of her Bloom would have walked into the wall instead of the door.

"Are you okay Bloom?" Stella asked as she plopped down on the couch. The bubby blonde princess leaded forward slight as she looked at her space-y friend with great concern.

Bloom sat down beside her and with a heavy sigh started to explain, "I was just thinking about the last fairy of Earth." She paused for a moment as she got up from her seat and started walking towards the window that face the court yard. Bloom's blue eyes fell upon a group of four friends around the age that she pegged the last fairy of Earth to be. The four friends where smiling and laughing as if their biggest worry was what they were going to wear to the back to school dance- and truthfully, it probably was. From behind the princess of Domino her friends watched and quite waited for her to continue. "She has no idea how much danger she is in or what could happen if the Wizards of the Black Circle find her….she probably doesn't even know magic is real."

Stella placed a light hand on her best friend's shoulder, "Kind of brings back some memories, huh?"

Slowly Bloom pulled her eyes off the glass and gave a small nod and in response Stella gave a small smile. "Like Bloom said, the last fairy of Earth is in danger so it would probably be best if we start moving. If we don't there is a good chance that the wizards may find her before us."

Aisha nodded as she stood, "Tecna has a good point. You wouldn't happen to know where Middleton is, now would you Bloom?"

As Bloom when to open her mouth to answer, Stella cut in. "But most importantly what season is it on Earth? I would hate to pack for winter and learn it's fall."

Musa gave a side grin, "Why? You probably will buy a new wardrobe once we get there anyways." Stella crossed her arms and turned away from her chuckling friends. "C'ome we better get packin' Earth awaits."


	2. Welcome to Earth

**~Welcome to Earth~**

Middleton was your typically mid-western American suburban town, honestly there wasn't anything to complain about yet the Winx couldn't help but to squirm and glance around each other nervously as they walked down the pavement sidewalks in Middleton's downtown district. Coming from a busy and bustling city as large and magical as Magix was a adjustment and they were pretty far out of their element. A chilly spring wind briskly dashed by them send cold chills up Bloom's exposed arms, trying to get herself warm she tried to wrap her arms around herself, a challenging task when she had to be mindful of her large suitcase she pushed alongside her. Perched on her shoulder her beloved blue and white bunny Kiko gawked around at the new territory, his small pink nose wiggled as they passed a burger joint. Thru the large glass window facing out towards the street the small familiar watched enviously as a teenage girl gobbled down a handful of fries.

Bloom let out a small sigh, "Don't worry Kiko. After we get ourselves set up in the hotel we will grab some food, okay boy?" Kiko nodded his head swiftly in response all while rubbing him tummy to remind his owner it had been a while since the last meal.

The six fairies and bunny shuffled down the sidewalk, each trying to take in their temporary home. "This place is so different than Magix," Musa broke the silence and fussing what had been on all her friends' minds.

Musa nodded her head, "Even the air feels strange here."

"It's because of all the pollution Aisha, the people of Earth have been neglecting to take the time and care for Mother Nature, I can feel it." Flora rubbed her temples, "The plants are calling out to me to help them."

The group froze as they looked around, sure like any other city on Earth they had issues with the environment that needed to be handled, but there was more than that which made Middleton's aura and presence feel distance to even the Earth raised fairy. "It's a lot less colorful if you ask me, what's wrong with some buildings painted in shades of pink?" Stella looked around at the buildings all of which where more of less painted in various shades of earth tones and every so often grey poped up. "All these dark colors are really depressing."

Bloom shrugged as she took note of her friend's observation; it was true that Earth was drastically less animated than any of them had grown accustom to. "I know Middleton isn't quite what we were all expecting when we were saying our goodbyes, but we have to remember that life here is much different than back home. Humans have lived so long without magic and connection to the other dimensions that left them in a place that made them kind of had to wing things and not everything has gone as planned."

"You can say that again, I just hope we find the last fairy of Earth quickly so the magic can be restored." Tecna added as she fiddled with her inter-realm cell phone.

"But how in the name of the great Dragon's Flame are we going to find her? Middleton is a rather large city and we have no leads or even a single clue as to who she is." Flora inquired with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I honestly don't know girls. We are just going to have to hope we will find her before the wizards do." Bloom paused for a moment and softened her voice from the serious tone and gave a small grin, "What I do know is if we don't find a hotel soon we will be sleeping in the streets." The Winx's expressions softened lightly as they giggled as Kiko bounced off Bloom's shoulder , crashed on the sidewalk, passed out and stuck his tong out.

"Um, maybe we should grab some food first? It looks like Kiko is starving, "Aisha suggested as Bloom scraped her pet off the concrete. Suddenly her own belly begun to rumble. "Make that two of us."

After stroking Kiko's soft fur Bloom nodded,"I think your right Aisha. C'ome girls!"

Off in the distance four figures watched as the Winx resumed shuffling down the street; Duman, Gantlos, Anagan and Ogron, "Do they honestly believe they have the upper hand on us? Giggle all you want Winx, but it will be us who laughs last- once we find the last fairy of Earth." Ogron made his hand into a fist as he mentally pictured miniature versions of the Winx where in his hand.

"Are we going attack them now?" Gantlos inquired as he steeped closer, eyes narrow as the fairies turned the corner.

"No," Ogron declared firmly. "The Winx are very egger to find the last fairy of Earth, I say we sit back and wait; let the Winx search high and low for that dainty pixie and then once they found her we step in and strip her of her power and not even the Winx can stop us then."


End file.
